Thy enemy is namedBob?
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: GSR...Grissom and Sara's twin daughters have an enemy. Is their enemy out to get them? Can they fight their enemy? Find out WHO their enemy is! and who the heck is Bob? GSR RATING HAS CHANGED!: M not drastic though
1. Chapter 1

-1**Thy enemy is named….Bob? Chapter: 1 Adriana's Bob**

**Gabby's A/N: Hehe… We were high.. Not really High, but hyper for our own good…. Off caffeine… And while your sick, you can come up with crazy things… And well, for some girls out there, the subject is kinda embarrassing. BUT, after you read this story, which I hope you stay with it, and when you're done reading this chapter, you'll be laughing so hard.. And it was sooo totally random… So random.! If you want to comment/review, yelling at us, that's fine.. If you want to review saying how much you found this funny, that's welcomed too.. Hehe.. I know I have laughed all night… lol. Enjoy! -Gabby **

**Sara's A/N: ok..well 4 my part of the a/n i just thought i should say that i came up w/this idea not my sister!!!!1 MWUAHAHAHAHAHA...luv ya gabby!!!!!! hehe..ne ways...im the 1 that sick & wut not...but i had rdmly came up w/this idea at 11:30pm & told my sister the rdm story we should put on ffic...i think its DEAD HILARIOUS i keep laughing & my sister keeps looking at me annoyed like I've gone PHSYCO!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH SEESH...she wont stop bugging me as i write my a/n darn her!!!!!! which means PAYBACK TIME!!!!!! u better run while u can gabby cuz i no where u sleep!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA ne ways hope u enjoy while i go get gabby & do something really hmmm..not sure yet but i'll no when i get her...MWUAHAHA again enjoy & no that IT WAS MY IDEA not Gabby's!!!! hehe...peace out & enjoy.. -Sara-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAHHHHH...OMG!" Adriana screamed from upstairs bathroom.

Downstairs in the living room, Grissom, Sara, and Hannah heard Adriana scream, then Grissom spoke up after hearing his daughter scream.

"What in the world is she screaming about?" But before anybody could answer they heard Adriana scream again.

"OMG! ITS BOB!" Adriana yelled once again from the upstairs bathroom. "ERR!"

"Who in the world is Bob?" Grissom said.

"You don't wanna know dad. Seriously." Hannah said.

"HANNAH! Please get me something!!!" Adriana yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" yelled Hannah as she was making her way upstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Grissom was looking at Sara.

"Do you know who Bob is dear?" Grissom asked her.

"Yep. I'll tell you later though, when the girls go to bed." Sara said chuckling.

"Ok." Grissom said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback - Adriana

"Mom? Can you come in here please?" Adriana hollered for her mom.

"Coming Adriana." Sara said while sighing. When she got to the bathroom door and knocked. "What is it?"

"Um, can you come in here, and uh, tell me what the heck is wrong?" Adriana stuttered.

"I guess." Sara said while opening the bathroom door.

"What is this brown stuff?"

"Um honey?" Sara said shocked.

"Mom?" Adriana said with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me I'm not dying. I'm not ready to die yet."

Sara bust out laughing at that time. And there was NO stopping her.

"MOM! This ISNT FUNNY! What if I'm dying? Do you WANT me to die?!" Adriana flustered getting really frustrated.

"No. I'm laughing..." Sara paused still laughing. "I'm laughing..." Sara then lost it. "You think you're gonna die?" Sara kept laughing. "You just started

your period."

"What the hell? Are you serious?"

"Hey watch the language." Sara said firmly while trying to stop laughing.

"And yes, I'm serious."

"Oh God. This is sooo embarrassing." Adriana put her head into her hands.

"Hun, there is nothing to be embarrassed about a period. Just use pads, and your set." Sara explained. "Though, do remember to change them."

"Errr. GRR! Can I name this, this, thing?" Adriana grumbled. "I dont like this. And I am so NOT going to refer it as a period."

"Sure. Just, uh name it anything I guess. But I have never known anyone to name their periods."

"Its name is Bob. I don't like Bob at school. So its name is Bob." Adriana said satisfied. "There. Its name is Bob."

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Adriana and Hannah said goodnight and gave their night hugs and kisses on the cheeks, they headed to bed.

As Gil and Sara were undoing their bed to go to sleep, Sara spoke up.

"Gil, if I tell you this, you cannot tell our daughter this. When it happened, it was so hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing." Sara said while chuckling.

"Got it. No telling Adriana. Check." Grissom said making a mental checklist. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Just listen up." Sara said.

"Deal."

"Ok, it was a few months before Adriana's 12th birthday, and while I was upstairs cleaning out the closet, Adriana calls me to the bathroom. She is like freaking out. She wanted to know what this brown stuff was. I was shocked. And I guess I kinda stuttered, and she goes buzerks." Sara pauses, trying not to laugh. "Anyways, she starts freaking out big time. She started crying and thinking she was going to die. And that's when I busted out laughing."

"You. Started busting out laughing?" Grissom looked surprised.

"Oh come on Gil, I do bust out sometimes." Sara swatted him on the shoulder.

"Ok. Ok. Mercy. Go on please." Gil said.

"Anyways. I busted out laughing. She gets on my case about how she could be dying and how I am laughing at it. I finally get my grips and tell her she started her period."

"What did she say about it?" Grissom said, knowing almost all the facts about women and their 'health' things.

"She was like 'What the hell? are you serious?' and I told her to watch her language and that I was serious enough."

"Our daughter. At 11, cussed?" Gil said shocked.

"Gil, its not like they weren't doing it behind our backs already." Sara said.

"Well, true, true." Gill mumbled.

"And so, I tell her to use pads. And to change them frequently. Suddenly, she asks if she can 'name' her period. And I was like, uh, sure. And that I had never heard someone name their period before. But, she named it after Bob. That boy that picked on her during school."

"Ha. She named her periods after Bob? Little Bobby James?" Gil asked.

"He's not so little anymore Gil. You outta see him now." Sara said.

"Yeah, I know. I seen him the other day. Its just I remember him as a kid."

"Yep so do I." Sara paused. "Now, lets get some sleep." Sara said as she turned out her light on her side of the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Family battles and bob stays

-1**Thy enemy is named……….Bob? Adriana's Bob-Day 4**

**Gabby's A/N: Ok, I did this complete chapter.. So, sorry if it sounds stupid and what not… Anyways… I put a lot of thought in it, and well, the next chapter will be based on another 'Bob' day… But… It wont be Adriana's! Guess who! Hehe! Enjoy! Review! Pass on! -Gabby**

**Sara's A/N: ok well i didnt really have ne part n this chp soo i cant take ALLLLL the credit soo maybe n the next chp i could get some of the credit...MWUAHAHA...lol..ne way hope u guys like this story so far...hope u enjoy reviews r appreciated... -Sara-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Adriana's Bob.. Day 4.…

Gil and Sara was finishing up their case that had them pulling at least 2 doubles per shift. They were on their way home when Gil brought up a thought.

"You know what?" Gil asked.

"What dear?

"Our girls are growing up. Too damn fast if I should say. Soon, they'll be off to college, and it'll be lonely."

"True. But Gil, they're only 14. They still have at least 5 or 6 years left." Sara said.

"I know. But I'm not ready for them to grow up." Gil said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Sara sighed.

The vehicle was silent for awhile.

"Gil, are you ok?" Sara asked, feeling something was wrong.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just thinking. This case, was hard. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even in this job profession. But then, I think, its not really a job. Its nature. Its in my blood to help. As it's in your blood to feel." Gil sighed.

"Yeah. Just think, we get to come home and spend time with Adriana and Hannah at the end of the day."

"Yeah." Gil paused. "Adriana's been wanting to go to that concert. I think we should let her go."

"We haven't fully talked about this yet Gil." Sara looked at him.

"I think we really should let her go. She's kept her grades up, she's stayed out of trouble, she needs some play time once in awhile Sar."

"We'll talk with her. But, I'll agree. Only if she complies to what we say."

"Deal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Evening--

Adriana and Hannah was up in both their rooms, while their parents were getting dinner ready. Adriana was listening to her mix of John Mayer and Placebo along with Evanescence and Soft music and the Who, while Hannah was listening to none other than Hannah Montana and some other people like George Strait and Kenney Chesney. Her uncle Nick got her hooked on country, while Greg had Adriana stuck on rock and pop.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Hannah yelled, and answered the cordless phone in her room. "Hello? Um, yeah. Hold on." Hannah went down stairs and hollered for her dad. "Dad, there's some woman on the phone for you."

"Thanks. Now, go back up in your room and finish your homework." Gil said when taking the phone from Hannah.

Hannah went back up to her room and shut her door, while Adriana was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to tell her parents something important, and that might get her into trouble.

Meanwhile, Gil was in the kitchen on the phone talking to Adriana's and Hannah's principal while Sara was making dinner.

"Yes, this is him. Ok, I'm all ears." Gil said sitting down while listening to what the principal had to say about Adriana.

"She did what?" Gil paused. "No, she hasn't done anything like that since 2nd grade." Gil paused yet again to listen to what the woman was saying. "Do you know why she did it?"

Sara looked at Gil with that 'What on earth happened' look.

"Well, thank you Miss Aldridge. Uh huh. Yep. Thanks. Bye." Gil hung up the phone and sighed.

Sara looked at him, and he sighed again.

"Adriana's been put on a week's suspension. From today on."

"What the hell did she do? Adriana never does anything to get in trouble at school. Except that incident in 2nd grade." Sara asked.

"She busted some girls nose and put her head into the lockers." Gil said breathing weird. He did that when he was mad.

"What the hell for?" Sara wanted to know.

"I don't know. We need to talk to her." Gil paused. "I changed my mind about letting her go to the concert."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Sara snorted, but then retracted.

"I'm going to go up and talk to her. I'll go ahead and send Hannah down to help."

"Ok."

Grissom went upstairs and knocked on Hannah's door. He opened it when he got the 'Come in' signal.

"Hannah, go down and help your mom with diner."

"Ok. Do you want me to get Adriana too?" Hannah asked.

"No dear. Adriana and I need to have a talk." Gil said.

"Ok dad. I'll go down and help mom."

"Thank you hon." Gil said while kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Yep." Hannah said while going downstairs to help Sara with diner.

Grissom then walked across the hall to Adriana's room and knocked. He then heard her say 'Come in', so he went in.

"Is dinner done?" Adriana asked.

"No. Hannah's helping with it." Gil paused. "No, we need to have a talk."

"Okay."

"I was talking to your mom, about letting you go to the concert Friday."

"So? Can I go?" Adriana asked completely forgetting she was in trouble.

"No. You cant." Grissom said sternly. "That phone call was from your principal." He paused. "What is this about you busting this girls' nose and bashing her head into a locker?"

"She made me mad. So, I shoved her to warn her. But she shoved me back and so, I got her back." Adriana explained.

"Adriana, you do NOT just shove someone first, because you're mad. You do NOT bust their nose, OR bash their head into the lockers just because she made you mad, and you shoved first!" Grissom was so close from loosing all his temper.

"You don't know what she's like!" Adriana yelled. "You couldn't last a day with that Bitch!"

"Watch how you talk to me!" Gil yelled so loud, both Sara, Hannah, and the team who was coming in, could hear.

While Grissom and Adriana was upstairs in an argument, the team looked at Sara shocked.

"What the heck is going on?" Catherine asked.

"Adriana got suspended from school for a week. Starting today. Grissom's mad."

"Yeah, we can kinda tell." Greg spoke up.

"How'd she get suspended?" Nick asked.

"Well, she busted this girls' nose, and bashed her head into the lockers." Sara said. "Make yourselves at home."

"Yeah will do." Warrick joked.

Meanwhile, Grissom and Adriana is still in the argument.

"Adriana you've been so good in school, almost straight A's, no trouble at all. Why now?"

"I told you! That Bitch pissed me off!" 

"Watch that language!" Gil yelled again.

"No! You don't know what it's like there with her!" Adriana yelled.

"Honey, there are worst people out there than her. There are rapists, murderer's, cold blooded killers. They are worse than her." 

"You're bringing your work home with you dad. Maybe you should lay off the damned doubles, and think about what's going on in front of you!" Adriana yelled.

"Leave my work out of this! Tell me what she did to make you so damn mad Adriana. So mad, you had to bash her head into the lockers! I've never known you to react with this, this kind of violence!" Gil raised his voice.

"No. I don't want to. And I DON'T HAVE TO!!" Adriana screamed, and went for her bedroom door.

Grissom grabbed her arm. "We're not done!"

Adriana pushed him back hard. "You leave me the hell alone!" She screamed and ran down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut knocking over a photo of the family.

The team looked at one another.

Brass spoke up. "I'll be back. She shouldn't be out alone." He picked up the photo frame and hung it back up and shut the door behind him.

Grissom finally came downstairs. He seen the team.

"Sorry guys. Adriana got suspended for beating the crap out of this girl."

"Gil, I would've done the same with Lindsey. Its ok. Its hard being a parent. At least you have Sara to help." Catherine winked at Sara.

Meanwhile, Adriana goes walking further than she's been. She hasn't walked to the school before, which is pretty far from their townhouse. She sees the elementary kids' swings in the view, and sits on one. Thinking back to when she was in elementary school. It wasn't hard like it was now. Then, that damned Britney didn't go to her school, and she was alone. How she liked it.

She figured she had been sitting there for about 20 to 30 minutes maybe more. She didn't see or hear Brass's standard issue Ford Taurus pass by, and stop. She didn't hear Brass get out of his vehicle, or shut his door. Or make his way across the basketball court to the swings. Nor did she hear him sit down in the swing next to her.

"Hey kid." Brass said.

Adriana gasped. "Uncle Jim? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, after you ran out. You should know better than coming out here on your own at night. You know what we do for a living. You know that there are very sick crazy assholes out there that hurt people."

"I know. But, dad didn't have to burst out at me like that."

"Well, I heard the whole thing. And he didn't do all the 'bursting'. You had a part in it too. Wanna tell me what went on today?"

"Not really. Just take me home?" Adriana asked.

"Sure kiddo."

Brass then took her home, where she then apologized to Grissom, and got a punishment of 2 ½ months of grounding and maybe a baby sitter. All of the team, Hannah, Grissom, and Sara all had dinner, and talked about meaningless crap.


	3. Chapter 3

chp 2 of Thy Enemy name is...bob? ( i think thats the title of it...lol...ne ways moving on)

Gabby's A/N: hey!!! This is chapter 3 of the 'Bob' story! hehe.. This time, Sar had control of it, for the main fact, i couldnt think.. even with all the caffine i have consumed.. lol anyways, all spelling mistakes arent mine.. just incase sara has messed up, and if she did, she didnt know! love ya sis! hehe.. well, audios!! -Gabby-

Sara's A/N: ok as you may have heard from _'Gabby' (says sarcasitcally)_ she did not have ne part of this story except a TEENY TINY LIL EENTSY WEENTSY BIT (ok dont no if the the last 2 words r correct but who cares cuz i dont) ne ways all mistakes r mine my sister didnt BOTHER 2 CHECK IT OVER!!! darn her!! maybe i should get her back...hmmm (thinks really evily) NE IDEAS??? NOPE OK...i tried...well...ne ways hope u like the chp hopefully i not 2 nite then 2morrow hopefully chp 4 will b posted soo PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!!! ok shutting up now & u may read BUT u have 2 review 4 me plz!!! 4 my sake & sanity...lol... jk..ne ways onward story!!!!!

-sara-

* * *

A week later 

Hannah woke up that morning and screamed bloody murder as she looked down at the bed sheets after getting out of bed.

Adriana woke up by her sister's scream, and ran across to her sister's bedroom to see what she was screaming about.

Hannah looked over at her sister, who barged in, and pointed to her sheets before running out of her room to the bathroom to change.

Adriana, walked over to her sister's bed, after watching her sister spazzing out, and started taking her sheets off and putting new ones on the bed.

Grissom and Sara rush out of their bedroom, and ran to Hannah's room, they saw Adriana clear Hannah's bed.

Grissom and Sara rush out of their bedroom, and ran to Hannah's room to see if she was ok, when they got to Hannah's room they saw Adriana clear Hannah's bed.

"Whats going on, why was she screaming bloody murder?" Grissom asked Adriana.

"Its nothing really, just got freaked out by something, she'll be fine." Adriana said as she was putting clean sheets on Hannah's bed.

A few mins later Hannah comes out of the bathroom and walks towards her room, and sees her parents, and she starts to get teary-eyed.

"Momy, dad, i didn't mean to wake you guys up, I'm really sorry, please don't be mad, I didn't mean to wake you guys up." Hannah said as she started crying.

"Sweetheart its fine, your not in trouble, want to tell us why you woke up screaming?" Grissom asked his daughter as he embraced her into a hug, rubbing small circles on her back.

"no, thats ok, its not taht important, I'll be fine." Hannah told her parents as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Okay, you sure, you know where here for you, if you need us to talk to," Sara told her daughter.

"Yea, mom, I'm sure, and yea I know you guys are." Hannah told her mom.

"Ok, well we'll leave you girls alone, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Grissom asked the girls.

"Can we have pancakes?" Both girls asked.

"Yea, thats fine pancakes it is," Grissom said as he and Sara walked downstairs to get breakfast started

"Hannah watched her parents leave the room before turning to her sister.

"Thanks Adriana, for ummm...changing the bed sheets for me." Hannah told her sister as she helped her sister finish making her bed.

"no problem didn't think you want dad to know about Bob Jr. was here." Adriana said as she threw a pillow at her sister playfully.

"Yea, sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to scream as loud as I did." Hannah said sitting on the bed.

"Yea, uh huhh, i thin it was your intention to wake us up, which i got to admit it worked. Thought some one was breaking in our house the way u were screaming."

_Flashback... _

_"Hi daddy," 11 yr old Hannah greeted her dad as she ran upstairs and threw her bag into her room. _

_Grissom saw his daughter as she ran past him and said 'hey' at her retreating form running up the stairs. _

_A few minutes later Grissom heard his daughter scream, almost bloody murder, so he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. _

_"Hannah sweetheart what's wrong?" Grissom asked his daughter. _

_"Daddy, where's Adriana or mom at?" Hannah asked her dad in a scared voice from the bathroom. _

_"Adriana, I think, just came in. Do you want me to go get your sister?" Grissom asked his daughter. _

_"Can you daddy? Get Adriana or mommy please." Hannah said again with the same scared voice. _

_Grissom walked to the backyard where Adriana was playing with dog._

_"Adriana, your sister needs you." Grissom said to the 11-year old Adriana sitting on the deck playing tug-o-war with Hank._

_"Ok. I'm coming." Adriana said throwing the toy out in the yard for Hank to go do whatever with it. _

_"She's in the bathroom, and freaked out of her mind. She wanted you." Grissom said._

_"Oh ok." Adriana said going up the steps to the upstairs bathroom. "Hannah?"_

_"In here."_

_"Hey what's wrong?" Adriana asked after going into the bathroom and seeing Hannah freaking out._

_"This, this, thing I don't know what it is or why its there, what is this?" Hannah asked._

_"Hannah, its fine," Adriana said as she tried not to laugh at her sister's antics._

_"ADRIANA, TELL ME WHAT IS IT?" Hannah asked freaking out._

_"Hannah, you started your period, but of course you can name it if you want to because I did when I found out."_

_"You did? What did you name it, and does mom know?"_

_"Yes, I did, and I named it Bob, and yes mom knows."_

_"Oh, ok, well…how 'bout I name it Bob then I guess, and I should probly tell mom right?" _

_"How 'bout you name yours Bob Jr., and yea you might want to go ahead & tell mom."_

_"Ugg…do I really have to?"_

_"Yes you do, don't worry everything will be ok," Adriana said before she left the bathroom, leaving Hannah standing there n the middle of the bathroom by herself._

_End flashback…_

Later on that evening…

Adriana and Hannah were in the living room playing a board game since Adriana can't watch any TV since she got grounded last week. While they were playing Adriana looks over at Hannah and just randomly starts busting out laughing. Hannah looks over at her sister and asks her what was so funny.

"What's so funny Adriana?" Hannah asks her sister.

Adriana couldn't form any sentences so she just kept on laughing and laughing until she had tears running down her face and Hannah kept asking her sister what was so funny, but she couldn't get a response out of her sister since she was laughing too hard.

A few minutes later Sara and Grissom walk into the living room to see what was so funny, and ask Hannah why Adriana is laughing so hard.

"Hannah, what's so funny that Adriana has tears coming down her face?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"I don't know, she won't tell me every time she looks at me she starts busting out laughing, and she won't tell me what's so funny.


	4. More trouble, and 'whohoo?

Thy enemy is…bob? Chp 4

RATING HAS CHANGED!! Is NOW rated: M!

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sara walks through the halls when she notices the office door is open, she looks in and sees her daughter Hannah looking intently at the computer screen.

"Hannah, hun, what are you doing'?" Sara asked her daughter coming up behind her.

"I'm playing the Sims game," Hannah answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Looking closer , Sara noticed that Hannah was watching a Sim that looked no older than a 10-year old using the toilet. Knowing what her mom was about to ask Hannah quickly beat her to it.

"She's been sitting on the stupid toilet for five days now, I'm waiting for her to get off." Hannah told her mom.

Kind of sickened at the thought, Sara just nodded and left the room to fix dinner.

Later that evening…

As everyone started to gather around the table, Hannah comes in with a sad look on her face.

"Hannah what's wrong hun?" Grissom asked as he placed the salad bowl on the table.

"My Sim finally got off the toilet, only to stand for two seconds, and keel over and die on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet," Hannah said sighing as she sat down at the table.

"WOW! That has GOT to be the funniest thing I've heard ALL day," Adriana said as she busted up laughing.

"Thats not funny Adriana, she's been on the toilet FOREVER, and she finally gets up and DIES! They hnd a funeral for her and EVERYTHING!" Hannah says to her sister.

"Hannah its just a game, they're not REAL," Adriana practically yelled at her sister.

"Its not just a game Adriana, theyre NOT suppose to die at 10-years old! Hannah said dramatically.

"Hannah, you could ALWAYS have them make more kids." Adriana told her sister.

"I know that, but it takes awhile, and plus I don't know if they'll be able to or not." Hannah said picking at her food.

"Okay guys lets not talk about this right now, you two can discuss it later," Grissom told the girls not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.

"Come on dad you know you want to," Adriana said about to laugh.

"Actually no not really, now you guys eat your food while its still hot," Grissom told his kids.

The rest of the evening went smoothly the girls stopped talking about Hannah's Sims game and the rest of them ate their food quietly. After they got done eating Grissom told the girls that they had to clean the kitchen up and put the food away and do the dishes.

"Awe come on dad, do we have to?" Adriana asked.

"Yes you guys do, and besides your still grounded remember?" Grissom told his daughter.

"Oh, yea, I forgot," Adriana said as she got up from the kitchen and followed her sister. Then, turning around, she spoke again. "When can I be ungrounded Dad?"

"Oh, in about another 20 to 30 days." Grissom said, going to the office to work on his paperwork.

"Ugh..." Adriana mumbled.

Grissom turned around. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She said as she started to take the plates to the sink.

"That's what I thought." Grissom said, continuing his trek to his office.

Adriana and Hannah worked together on the dishes, after they had put the food away, and discarded what food that was left over, and put it in the dog dish.

After the girls were done with the dishes, they each went their seperate ways, as Hannah went to her room to go call Abby her best friend, and Adriana went to go do homework.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About half an hour later, when Adriana picked up the phone in her room, to see if Hannah was still on it, she was met by the dial tone.

After putting the phone back on the reciever, she snuck downstairs to see her dad with his nose in a book, and her mom doing laundry and bills. Hannah was back on her sims game, while trying to make the man and woman 'woohoo' and produce another sim-baby.

Once making sure everyone was busy with something, Adriana snuck back up quietly, and picked up the phone to call her friend Ashlea. They were on the phone for about 5 minutes until Adriana heard a click.

_**'Uh-oh... Great... Shit... Hang up.. Hang up...!"**_

"Um, who's on the phone?"

_**'Dont answer Ashlea.. Please, please, please!'**_

"_Hey Mr. Grissom. How are you?" _Ashlea answered.

"Ashlea?"

"_Yeah, its me." _Ashlea said.

"Can Adriana call you back sometime? I need to have a talk with her."

"_Sure. See ya guys."_ Ashlea said as she hung up the phone on her end.

"Stay in your room. I'm on my way up there now." Grissom said, giving no time for Adriana to talk. "I mean it." He then hung up.

Within two minutes, he was opening Adriana's door, with a very stern-mad looking face.

"What did you think you were doing? Do you not understand the concept of you're grounded?" Grissom said, his temper getting worse by the minute.

"I... I uh, needed to ask her about a homework assignment." Adriana started to studder out.

"Sure." Grissom said sarcastically. "Does homework have anything to do with some William Petersen, or whoever he is?"

"No..."

"So, you lied to me, you disobeyed the rules of punishment. What else are you going to break Adriana?"

"But Dad-

"Dont even 'but' me Adriana. I mean it." Grissom paused. "You've crossed the line. You're grounded for another month. Maybe even more. Depends on what your mom and I think." He said breathing heavy, mentally counting his blood pressure, like an old memory with Sara.

"Dad..."

"Dont say anything right now. We will talk about this in the morning." He said while going to the door, and slamming it shut.

Sara and Hannah both heard a door upstairs slam and Sara sighed.

"Honey?" She said hollering out for Gil.

"I'm going outside. I need to get some air." He said while heading towards the sliding deck doors, opening them, and going outside as he closed it behind him.

Hannah came into Sara and Gil's bedroom.

"Is Dad okay?" Hannah asked Sara.

"Your dad, I believe, is mad."

"Why's that?"

"I think Adriana did something." Sara said getting off the bed. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Okay. Im going back to my Sims 2 then." Hannah said, going back to her game in the computer room.

"Hank!" Sara called out for the dog to go out with her.

Hank came from the upstairs tv room, where he laid a bit with his toys he liked. Sara opened the door, and let hank out, while shutting it behind her.

"You okay babe?" Sara asked, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind him.

"Adriana's grounded for another month I believe." Gil said with a rough voice.

"What did she do now?" She sighed.

"She was talking to Ashlea on the phone. After we told her, no phone, no friends, no sleepovers, no anything but tv, and maybe a little computer."

"That made you mad?"

"She lied to me too."

"Great. About what?" Sara asked.

Gil sighed. "She was talking about some William Petersen guy, to Ashlea. And she turned around and told me it was homework help, when I even heard every word she said."

"Whats your pulse rate at now honey?" Sara asked with a grin.

Gil turned around to Sara and grinned. "For you, beating wildly." He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her deeply. To Gil's pleasure, she moaned.

"I want you Gil." He heard her whisper out. He kissed her again.

"You have me."

He kissed her and kept kissing her as he slid the door open, and kept walking as he shut the door behind him, continuing to kiss Sara on the way to their bedroom.

Once there, he quickly undressed her, and made away with his clothes, as he smiled at Sara, with his eyes full of love for her. Passion for her.

He kissed her all over. From her neck and collar bone to her chest and lucious breasts, down to her stomach, from her stomach to her inner thighs, to her feet.

"Gil, I need you."

Gil looked up and smiled. He made his way back up her body and kissed her one more time, on the lips, deeply and full of passion, as he slowly entered her, so he wouldnt end up hurting her.

Sara moaned, and shut her eyes, feeling the passion, and of him entering her.

"Look at me honey." Gil whispered.

Sara opened her eyes, and they made love for as long as both of them could stand without exploding into each other.

As they finished, Grissom was about to move out from her, and cradle her in his arms.

"Dont move." Sara whispered as she put her hand on his arm, stopping him from moving anymore. Gil nodded, and smiled, as he took her cheek in his hand, as he smoothed it over and over.

Coming from the other room, Hannah was making her Sim parents 'woo-hoo' together to try to have another baby to replace their 10 year old who had died, from the toilet incident.

All of a sudden, the distinctive tune came on, and Hannah sung to it.

"Rock a bye-baby..." She sung as she pumped her fist in the air as she was sucessful on getting her woman Sim pregnant.

As Sara and Gil laid there in bed, she got the most horrified look on her face.

"Oh shit."

-- -- -- -- --

A/N: Phew!! This has been my first, semi-smut scene... well, Semi-smut, cause I didnt go full out heh.. I was hesitant thinking of doing one of these, but I figured, there's enough drama with Bob, and Adriana... That, Griss and Sara needed time for themselves : ).. guess I was right!

Sorry for the delay, there's been some family problems lately, and its been horrible... : ( I should be getting Occupational Hazards updated by the middle of this weekend, if not, then the end of it! And that chapter, is big too.

I hope you found this chapter interesting, and well, if any of you can guess what Sara said "Oh shit" for, then, you get a cute cookie! Yay! Right? Lol

Well, read and review! I know who reads the chapters, so pleeeease review?

If you like it, push the lavender-ish colored button at the buttom.. If you didnt like it, still push it!

(Thanks Ash, you gave me that idea ; ) )

Well, hope you liked it! Bob WILL return soon ;)

Luvs,

Gabby

PS: This is MY chapter ;)


End file.
